


I Never Told You

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @jared-padaloveme said:For the Drabbles can you make a Sam one where they both have feelings for each other but they don't say anything but then the reader gets super injured on a hunt and is left in a coma? Idk where I feel like this is going so give it your own twist!Word Count: 602Parings: Sam x Reader (Sorta)Warnings:  swears, angstA/N: tried a little different writing by doing his pov (first person so I me etc.) It got way outta hand! You said drabble and I surpassed 500 words Whoopsy daisy…. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Never Told You

Sam  
“Focus Sam, stop staring at her ass” I scold myself as I look at (Y/N), drinking in the sight of her in those jeans that hugged her ass just the right way. I quickly go back to researching before she notices my staring, catching a glimpse of my brothers knowing look. Dean had figured out sometime ago my feelings for (Y/N), but true to his word never said anything to her.  
Truth was I was in love with her, from the way she conducted herself in the face of danger to how smart she was. Her beautiful (Y/E/Colored) eyes held me captive every time she looked at me and I could never get enough.   
Her long (Y/H/C) hung in a messy ponytail a top her head, as she chewed the end of her pencil in thought and I found myself staring again. Gosh I wish I was man enough to tell her how I feel instead of stealing glances when she wasn’t looking, and pining over her like a love sick teenager.   
***  
Sam was looking at his laptop, trying like the rest of you to find out what the monster killing people in this town was. He tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear as he continued scrolling. You found yourself staring, just like every other time.   
His strong build and gorgeous hazel eyes never failed to draw you in, and oh those hands how you wished you could feel them on you. You had been crushing on the youngest Winchester for a while, somewhere it turned into more than a crush and you suddenly found yourself hopelessly in love.   
You told yourself it would never work out, that getting attached was a bad idea. No matter what you said, your heart just wouldn’t listen and you fell more in love with each passing day.  
Adverting your eyes, you shook yourself from thinking of Sam and got back to the case.

***  
Sam  
“(Y/N)! No!” I shouted as I ran over to her after the vampire threw her across the room, leaving it up to Dean to kill. I had to get to her, I had to know she was ok.  
Blood so much blood, dripping down her face. She hit her head hard and was out cold.  
“Dean!” I shout cradling (Y/N) to my chest, I needed him. I needed him to tell me he’d fix it like he always did. To say everything would be ok.   
We rushed her to the hospital where the doctors took her away from me, as Dean and I got our story straight for when the cops came to investigate. We answered the questions and then I paced nervously waiting for the doctor to come back.   
Hours later they came back told me she was in a coma. Anything they said after that fell on deaf ears, I stopped listening the only thing I could think of was I never told her how I felt. Never told her I loved her and that I wanted to be with her.  
They let us in to see her, and I sat by the bedside and held her hand.   
“Please” I whispered, as tears stained my face. “Please come back to me (Y/N). I love you please, fight ok? If you can hear me fight. I need you, I need you so I can tell you how much I love you. I need you so I can tell you everything I haven’t, even if you don’t return my feelings I have to know I tried. So please baby, please come home to me. ”


End file.
